


Tiga untuk Satu

by soojunctional



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Membership Training, Beverages, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Membership Training, Playing Games, Sober Soobin, drunk yeonjun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunctional/pseuds/soojunctional
Summary: Tiga kecupan untuk satu ciuman yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh Choi Yeonjun. Gilanya, ia senang. Toh, Soobin adalah pacarnya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Tiga untuk Satu

**Author's Note:**

> #yeonbinficfest2020

“Yeonjun- _hyung _, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau payah dalam hal itu, oke?” Choi Soobin terus memperingatkan seniornya itu.__

____

____

Malam ini adalah malam pertama _Membership Training _. Seperti semua MT sebelumnya, mereka akan minum bir dan _soju _bersama-sama. Katanya, agar tidak tercipta jarak antarmahasiswa.____

__

__

____

__

“Tidak, aku sangaaaat kuat minum, kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir!” oceh Yeonjun. Warna rambutnya kini merah muda, pipinya jua dipenuhi semburat merah muda karena toleransi alkoholnya yang rendah. Bibirnya yang ranum mengeluarkan bau menyengat alkohol yang candu. Jemari Yeonjun yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi lengan jaket itu kini menunjuk-nunjuk Soobin tepat di wajahnya. 

“Tunggu, ... kenapa aku merasa seperti aku mengenalmu? Kau siapa? Jangan macam-macam denganku! Asal kau tahu, aku berlatih _Taekwondo _, aku juga berlatih dansa kontemporer. Kakiku kuat, loh!” Celoteh yang tak ada habisnya itu kini menjadi pusat atensi di dalam beberapa lingkaran mahasiswa.__

____

____

Lengan Yeonjun kini tertumpu di atas lengan Choi Soobin, karena yang lebih tua tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri. 

Soobin dengan cardigan bermotif geometri hitam putih yang terlihat lembut dan Yeonjun dengan kaus putih polos berbalut jaket kulit yang terlihat kebesaran. Dilihat dari segi apa pun, gaya berpakaian mereka sangat berbeda jauh. 

“Hei, bukankah Soobin- _sunbae _dan Yeonjun- _sunbae _terlihat cocok bersama?”  
“Kudengar-dengar, mereka berpacaran.”____

_____ _

_____ _

Banyak bisik-bisik yang terdengar, tetapi tak ada yang memusingi hal tersebut. 

Salah satu objek pembicaraan yang masih sadar hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan semua orang, karena hal itu memang benar. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum dengan tatapan seolah-olah Yeonjun adalah anak kecil yang berharga karena tindakan lelaki tua tak tahu malu itu sungguh lucu dan memalukan.

“ _Hyung _, ini aku. Choi Soobin, ingat?”__

____

____

“Soobin- _ie _? Pria itu pacarku, tentu aku ingat! Tunggu, karena kau Choi Soobin ... berarti kau pacarku? Hei, tapi pacarku tadi pergi mengambil beberapa kaleng bir. Kau pasti bukan pacarku! Tunggu, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengannya?” racau Yeonjun, lalu memutar kembali badannya menghadap ke meja. Akan tetapi, satu tangannya ia biarkan dipegang oleh Soobin, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengambil gelas kecil miliknya yang berisi _soju _.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Ck, _Hyuuung _, berhentilah minuum.”__

____

____

Yeonjun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Apakah kalian sudah lelaah? Jangan lelah dulu! Mari kita bermain games sebelum menutup acara MT hari ini!” seru Beomgyu sebagai manajer pelaksana _Membership Training _kali ini.__

____

____

“Aku beluum lelaaaah!”  
“Apa itu lelah?”

Banyak seruan ia dapatkan, entah dari mahasiswa yang sadar, ataupun mahasiswa yang sudah terbang dan keliling terbawa arus alkohol.

“Karena kita adalah mahasiswa seni, kita akan bermain dengan seni! Nama permainannya adalah menggendong babi!” seru Taehyun—si sukarelawan yang tidak ingin minum dan berakhir menjadi MC saat ini. 

“Kalian sangat tidak berbakat memberi nama!” seru Hueningkai sambil tertawa hebat. Dia adalah mahasiswa baru yang berasal dari luar negeri tetapi tak memiliki masalah dalam menggunakan bahasa Korea. Anak itu menjadi terkenal dalam sekejap karena ia tampan dan humoris.

“Jadi, aturannya adalah kalian harus menggendong seseorang di punggung, lalu orang tersebut harus menyuapi kalian bir hingga bir di dalam gelas habis! Oh iya, satu gelas berisi setengah kaleng bir. Yang paling cepat habis adalah pemenangnya. Tidak boleh curang! Yang curang akan mendapat penalti memalukan! Carilah parter kalian karena permainan akan mulai dua menit lagi. RASAKAN NIKMATNYA MENGGENDONG BABI HARI INIII! WUHUUUUU!”

Suasana kembali menjadi ricuh karena teriakan menantang dari Choi Beomgyu. Pria itu benar-benar ahli dalam memanaskan suasana. Semua orang sibuk mencari pasangan untuk bermain lomba ini. Beomgyu sendiri pun akan ikut bersama pacarnya, Kang Taehyun. Tetapi, sepertinya mereka akan ikut di gelombang kedua.

“Kita harus ikut lomba itu, Soobin- _ah _!” seru Yeonjun.__

____

____

“Loh, bukannya kau tak percaya aku adalah pacarmu, _Hyung _?” Soobin bertanya dengan jahil.__

____

____

“Soobin- _ah _, sekarang aku percaya kau adalah Soobin. Aku ingin ikut lomba itu. Tapi aku ingin digendong. Kau mau menggendongku? Kau sudah sering melakukannya, kan?” pinta Yeonjun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kerah cardigan yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya.__

____

____

Yang dimintai tolong hanya tertawa kecil. “ _Hyung _, apakah kau kuat?”__

____

____

“Hei! Aku ini kuat! Kakiku kuat! Ayo kita ikut!” seru Yeonjun dengan semangat. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Lagi, Soobin tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu. 

Suasana semakin panas karena semua orang sudah mendapatkan pasangan dan ribut membicarakan strategi yang sebenarnya tak berguna. 

“Karena semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan, lomba menggendong babi akan dimulaiiii!” seru Beomgyu sembari bertepuk tangan.

Jejeran mahasiswa mulai dari maba hingga yang senior bujang lapuk sudah siap. Mereka semua tertawa menyambut lomba ini.

“Nama lombanya aneh, yang digendong menyuap penggendong dengan sendok, tapi kenapa namanya menggendong babi? Soobin- _ah _, apakah aku babi? Aku bukan babi, kan? Aku manusia, kan?” Yeonjun kembali meracau sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Soobin yang membuatnya harus mendongak. Soobin lebih tinggi dari Yeonjun, jadi ya, begitulah.__

____

____

“Kau adalah manusia, _Hyung _. Tenang saja, jangan percaya Beomgyu,” jawab Soobin sambil menangkup wajah Yeonjun.__

____

____

“Ah, kau benar juga. Di dunia ini, kita tidak boleh percaya dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita. Iya, kan?” Ya, Yeonjun adalah kakak sepupu Beomgyu.

Soobin pun mengangguk.

Kini semua orang sudah merapikan posisi. Yeonjun pun sudah berada di punggung Soobin dengan sendok bebek (sendok yang mereka pakai diundi secara acak dan pasangan ini dengan beruntung mendapatkan sendok bebek yang memang digunakan untuk makanan berkuah dan minuman).

“Satu, dua ... MULAIII!”

Para penonton yang tidak ikut bersorak-sorai menyemangati teman-teman mereka. Hueningkai juga mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumbanya untuk mendukung Soobin dan Yeonjun karena merasa berhutang budi (Yeonjun memberi tahu Hueningkai jawaban dari teka-teki, akhirnya Hueningkai menang dan dia memantapkan diri bahwa dia berhutang budi kepada Yeonjun, kemudian berimbas ke Soobin).  
Saking fokusnya, bibir Yeonjun mengerucut dan dahinya mengerut. Apalagi karena ia di bawah pengaruh alkohol, Yeonjun semakin bersemangat dan tidak memedulikan citranya. “Kita haruuuus menang, Soobin-ssiiii!”

Taehyun yang memegangkan gelas berisi bir untuk pasangan Choi tertawa melihat interaksi seniornya itu. 

Pasangan-pasangan yang ikut lomba pun semakin ketat persaingannya. 

Choi Soobin dan Choi Yeonjun adalah pasangan pertama yang menghabiskan bir itu, terima kasih kepada sendok bebek keramik yang indah tersebut. 

Yeonjun berteriak girang dan Soobin tertawa. 

Lengan Yeonjun melingkari leher Soobin, siapa pun yang bisa melihat tentu mengetahui bahwa Yeonjun sangat senang karena memenangkan lomba aneh ini. Soobin pun mengangkat Yeonjun dan berputar dengan riang.

Dengan semangat dan rasa senang yang menggebu-gebu, Yeonjun mencium dahi Soobin, dengan tangannya yang dengan pas memegang kepala Soobin.

_Mwuah. ___

____

____

“Kita menang, Soobin- _aaaaah _!”__

____

____

_Mwuah. ___

____

____

“Sekarang kau percaya, kan, kalau kakiku itu kuat?!”

_Mwuah. ___

____

____

“Kau yang terbaik, Soobin- _ah _!”__

____

____

Tiga kali bibir Yeonjun mendarat di tempat yang sama. 

Akhirnya, Choi Soobin hanya tertawa, lalu menurunkan Yeonjun. Jemari Soobin bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya, lalu kembali berpindah tempat ke kepala Yeonjun untuk mengusapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

_Cup. ___

____

____

Satu ciuman—mungkin lebih tepat disebut kecupan—mendarat di bibir Yeonjun.

"Hadiah untukmu karena sudah bekerja keras, _Hyung _," ujar Soobin sembari memegang dagu kekasihnya.__

**Author's Note:**

> Segala bentuk apresiasi yang kalian berikan sangaaaat berharga buat aku! Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya!


End file.
